teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisomi-Shisho
Hisomi-Shisho is a member of the Ninja Tribunal and the Ninjutsu master of stealth. He is very fast, large, strong, but also no longer speaks as he embodies the three pillars of ninjutsu stealth; speed, secrecy and silence. He prominently appeared during the fifth season of the 2003 animated series he also appeared in the Fast Forward episode "The Journal" and once more in Back to the Sewer during the wedding of Casey Jones and April O'Neil. History Early Japan Hisomi-Shisho was one of the original five dragons, and was requested along with his fellow ninja to defeat an attacking Tengu, and were given armor to protect themselves with when they attacked. When they challenged it, it was Oroku Saki who finally killed it. However it soon became clear to the other four members that Saki had instead absorbed the Tengu's black magic into himself, as he was slowly massing a Tengu army to take over Japan. The Tribunal knew with the black magic multiplied by the arts taught to him through the Tribunal, they could never defeat their former friend. Therefore, they left Japan and traveled the world and consulted the greatest ninja masters on the earth at that time. Finally, they returned to Japan, and found that their training had bonded them with nature itself. They found their new abilities enough to defeat Saki, and launched an attack on him, defeating only by attacking through their symbolic avatars, them being dragons. Knowing Saki's magic was so great that he could never truly be destroyed, they locked him in a casket and separated his power sources - Saki's gauntlet, helmet and body. If they were to come together, Saki would once again live. Training of the Acolytes Leonardo, Joi, Donatello, Raphael, Faraji, Tora, Michelangelo, and Adam were eight of the greatest ninja on earth, and were chosen by the Tribunal to be the newest acolytes to be trained. Hisomi and his fellow acolyte members tested the eight by dressing in their armor and commanding each to fight each other, with them passing. Hisomi then began to teach the eight the way of invisibility, but took it to a much higher level than Splinter had. Hisomi and the rest of the Tribunal later faked an attack by the Foot Mystics and used his tricks to look as if he were captured, as a test to the acolytes. He and the other members were not pleased at the acolytes progress, for they had been horribly defeated. They forced the acolytes to train harder. The acolytes were at one point instructed to cross the Dragon Bridge without being heard. With Michelangelo being the first to be tested, the turtle failed the test, and a dragon erupted from the chasm below to attack him, but Hisomi stopped and calmed it. Later, the eight were instructed to run as fast as Hisomi, who was using his bond with nature to run faster than any normal human being. Michelangelo redeemed himself when he used his Amulet of the Acolyte to speed as fast as Hisomi, explaining his speed to Hisomi with only a shrug and a smile. When the temple of the Tribunal was infiltrated by the Foot Mystics, Hisomi was unaware that Splinter and the Ancient One were really Mystics in disguise, and escorted they and the acolytes to the casket in order to protect it. Immediately upon seeing the casket, the two Mystics seemingly killed Hisomi and the four human acolytes. The rest of the Tribunal appeared dead shortly after. The Mystics quickly went to New York, for that was where the current Shredder, Karai, resided as well as its being the location of the three keystones. When the turtles' amulets shattered and formed into Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi, who appeared and killed Oroku Saki. Hisomi and the other Tribunal members appeared and informed a trick of the mind was all that was used to make it seem as if they had been killed, and invited the Ancient One to join the Ninja Tribunal, who accepted the offer. Wedding Hisomi and the other members of the Tribunal were invited to the wedding of Casey Jones and April O'Neil. Cyber Shredder attacked and destroyed the farmhouse the wedding was to take place in. Serling and Donatello finally destroyed Cyber Shredder, however, and the wedding continued. Hisomi-Shisho didn't particularly like Gennosuke trying to write his name over his present. Personality Hisomi never speaks because he embodies speed, stealth and silence like a true ninja. He seems to be the most compassionate member of the Ninja Tribunal and unlike the others, who show a callous disregard for the lives of others, he never shows any indication that he would sacrifice his acolytes for the greater good. He is the only member of the Ninja Tribunal who doesn't degrade, insult or even ignore his students. He also seems to be more peaceful than his more violent colleagues, successfully calming a dragon. Despite his irritation towards Michelangelo, Hisomi also acknowledges his progress with a smile and a bow of his head, showing that while he works his students hard, he will always give credit where credit is due. Trivia * Hisomi's weapon of choice are spiked Tessen, (Japanese War Fan), which can be folded into a knife of sorts. * Hisomi, (ヒソミ), in Japanese translates into "lurks" in English. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Lost Season characters Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Allies